Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an airbag apparatus, and more particularly, to an airbag apparatus which is installed on a seat of a vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
In general, an airbag, which protects a seated occupant at the time of a vehicle accident, is installed in a vehicle. The airbag is inflated by gas flowing into the airbag and protects the occupant using cushioning force at the time of a vehicle accident.
A plurality of airbags may be installed at various locations in the vehicle in order to protect occupants in accordance with a position of a vehicle where a collision occurs.
The plurality of airbags may include a driver airbag, a passenger airbag, a curtain airbag, a side airbag, and the like.
The driver airbag is mounted in a steering wheel that is used to direct wheels used for steering a vehicle, thereby protecting a driver using cushioning force at the time of a frontal collision of the vehicle.
The passenger airbag is mounted at an upper side of a glove box that is used to accommodate simple articles, thereby protecting a passenger seated next to the driver using cushioning force at the time of a frontal collision of the vehicle.
The curtain airbags are installed at both sides of a roof panel, respectively, and are deployed from top to bottom at the time of a broadside collision of the vehicle or at the time of a rollover accident, and then disposed between an occupant and a door, thereby protecting the occupant's head portion using cushioning force.
The side airbag is installed at a lateral side of a seat in which an occupant is seated, and deployed toward a lateral side of the occupant at the time of a broadside collision of the vehicle, thereby protecting the lateral side of the occupant using cushioning force.
However, the airbags in the related art have a structure in which the airbag corresponding to a position of the vehicle where a collision occurs is deployed, and as a result, there is a problem in that a plurality of airbags need to be installed to protect the occupant.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.